popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuli
This article focuses on the Pop'n Music 2 character, '''Yuli'. If you are looking for the Pop'n Stage character, see Yuri-chan.'' - LT▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 16▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 8▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 4▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 2▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - HP▾= - TV/Anime▾= - ee'MALL▾= }} |caption = The vampire who awoke from his sleep |birthplace = Marchen Kingdom |birthdate = September 16th |gender = Male |race = Vampire |ecolor = Red |hcolor = Light baby blue |hobby = I've been songwriting now |like = Moonlit walks |dislike = Boredom. Sunlight. I just hate getting sunburned |relative = Ash and Smile (friends) |appearance1 = pop'n music 2 |appearance2 = pop'n music 4, pop'n music 8, pop'n music 9 (ee'MALL)-pop'n music 10 (ee'MALL), pop'n music 16 PARTY♪, pop'n music せんごく列伝 (TV/Anime), pop'n music ラピストリア |theme = Visual Visual 2 Visual 3 K-Classics (ee'MALL, formerly) JV Rock (ee'MALL) Visual 4 嘘 (TV/Anime) Bloody Mary |designer = shio (pop'n 2), いぬ千代 (pop'n 4), eimy (PARTY♪), ちっひ (Lapistoria)}} Yuli is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 2 and the first member of Deuil. Personality メルヘン王国北部にある自分のお城で、200年の眠りについていたヴァンパイア。 起きたら暇だったので、趣味でバンドを作ってみたらしい。 In the castle in the north of the Marchen Kingdom, a vampire had been asleep for 200 years. Because I woke up with some free time, I decided to make a band as a hobby. Yuli is a vampire from the Marchen Kingdom. He's the leader and vocalist of the band "Deuil" with fellow members Ash and Smile. In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, we wields a red, pear-shaped lapis. Character Information See Yuli/Character Information. Appearance Visual Yuli takes the form of a vampire, with short baby-blue hair and red eyes. He wears a dark blue coat with light blue-colored crosses on each side, with a matching silver cross necklace. He also has red, bat wings on his back. His red armband appears on his left arm. He wears black boots with blue shoelaces and has purple eyeshadow. In his 2P form, Yuli's hair is blond and his armband, eyes, and wings are blue. Visual 2 Yuli's attire is almost analogous to the previous game, but he has a red ribbon on his neck with a white collar and navy blue pants and shoes. The crosses on his coat are absent and his signature armband also gains a white star design. His 2P makes his hair light honeydew, and his coat is dark gray. His wings, ribbon, and eyes all become purple. This was used for K-Classics up until Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE. Visual 3 Yuli accessorized himself with a gray shirt with long black sleeves and a cross at the center. He has black pants with blue cross sections, a silver belt with a bat design, and black shoes. He holds a silver microphone and wears a necklace with a blue dog tag, and once again wears purple eyeshadow. Yuli's 2P palette gives him black hair, a light brown shirt, and his wings, eyes, and armband are blue. It's used for the ee'MALL song JV Rock. Visual 4 Yuli now wears an all black suit with a white shirt and a purple tie. He's also shown wearing his small top hat at times. He also wears this attire in HELLO! POP'N Music, with minor changes. His 2P shifts his suit to dull navy blue with a gold tie and black shoes, and his hair is blond again. His eyes are deep blue while his wings shift to purple. His eyeshadow is light blue. Bloody Mary Yuli's newest appearance gives him a fancier outfit, with a black and gray vest worn over a white ruffled top with a large collar, gold necklace, and long sleeves with gold trim on the cuffs. The back of his vest extends into long coattails, and his pants and shoes are both plain black. In his 2P his hair pure white and his eyes are blue with light blue eyeshadow. His vest is all white and the top underneath is black with silver trimming, the the ruffled part near the collar remains white. His pants and shoes are light gray, and his wings and armband are blue. In this palette he carries a white pear shaped lapis. Cameos In the Pop'n Music Sunny Park Vol. 2 pack, Yuli's attire continues a black color scheme, and his outfit consists of a top hat with a gray section, a cover around his shoulders, a black coat with gray frilled sleeves, white gloves, and black boots. He has a silver cross brooch with a blue gem located at the center of his coat and is carrying a purple bouquet of roses. Other Character Comments See List of Yuli Character Comments NET Self Trivia *Though Yuli's exact age is unknown, it's implied that he's at least 200 years old. *Ash and Smile makes cameos in several of Yuli animations in Pop'n Music 8, Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪, and Pop'n Music Lapistoria. *Yuli's clothes are made to where he can easily take them on and off despite his wings. He can also freely use them and retract them. *Yuli does not like to show bare skin in public. **This may be the reason why his early design was scrapped. Gallery Animations yuli neutral.gif|WHITE BIRDS Neutral Yuli 4 2P ani.gif|Neutral (K-Classics) yuli visual 3 neutral.gif|Neutral 3 Yuli 8 Miss.gif|Miss Yuli Good.gif|Good yuli visual 3 lose.gif|Lose Yuli 2P ani.gif|Neutral 2P Yuli 2P Miss.gif|Miss 2P Yuli16.gif|Neutral and Great 4 Yuli 16 Good.gif|Good yuli visual 4 miss.gif|Miss Yuli 16 FEVER!.gif|FEVER! yuli visual 4 lose.gif|Lose yuli visual 4 win.gif|Win Yuli 16 2P ani.gif|Neutral 2P yulilpnuetral.gif|Yuli Lapistoria Neutral yulilpgreat.gif|Yuli Lapistoria Great yulilpfever.gif|Yuli Lapistoria Fever yulilpwin.gif|Yuli Lapistoria FEVER! Win yuliltneutral.gif|LT 2P Neutral Profile 2yuli.gif|Yuli in Visual 4yul_m.gif|Yuli in Visual 2 Yuli_4_Beta.gif|Yuli's early design DokiYuli.jpg|Yuli in Doki Doki Pop'n Music Screenshots 4yuli2.gif Yuli pop'n 8.gif Yuli banner.gif|Name banner in Pop'n Music 2 and 4 Cha_main_yuli_01.png|Yuli in Lapistoria yuli wii.png|Yuli as he appeared in Pop'n Music Wii Merchandise YuliFigure.png|Yuli in the Pop'n Music Mini Figurine Collection YuliChange.jpg|Yuli's change card Deuil_special_improvisation.png|Yuli with Ash and Smile on the "Deuil ＋ special improvisation ＋" rare card yuli poster.jpeg|Yuli's poster Deuilcharms.jpg|Yuli's charm with the rest of the Deuil members Deuil poker chip.jpg|Yuli on the Deuil poker chip with Ash and Smile Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2 Characters Category:Males Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2 AC Characters